L'Enfer de l'Amour
by SherlockIsNotReal
Summary: Conte de la Belle et la Bête. Afin de rendre la vie à John, Sherlock vend son corps au Diable. Or il se trouve que parfois on peut changer...Sherlock/dark character ; quel amour de diable, scène explicite à mon avis. Les sentiments de ses deux êtres vont être chamboulés, tout en douceur.
1. Chapter 1 : Le pacte

**Inspiration :**Black Butler, You are my loveprice in Viewfinder ( yaoi ), Supernatural, la Fille des Enfers. Surtout des mangas.

**Beaucoup d'entre ceux qui vont le lire ne laisseront que des traces invisibles sur leurs passages, tellement la fanfiction est horrible. Beaucoup ont l'habitude de voir deux hommes ( Johnlock , Sheriarty...) dans des ébats sexuels. Je me suis mis un challenge. Pourquoi rendre une histoire d'horreur, une histoire d'amour. **

**Beaucoup ne laisseront même pas de reviews. Mais cela m'ait égale. Je continuerai jusqu'au bout.**

**Avertissement :****Si vous avez horreur de voir Sherlock souffrir, je vous préviens que à la fin au contraire, il ne souffrira moins. Sinon allez vous en de ma fanfiction ^^'. **

**Rating****M**** : Pour mentions de viol et de violence. Scène parfois explicite que je ne sais pas écrire XP. **

* * *

**Petit Prologue pour comprendre l'histoire : John est en réalité mort. La scène se passe entre l'épisode des Chiens de Baskervilles et le Chute du Reichenbach, ce laps de temps sera cependant rallongé pour le bien de la fanfiction.**

* * *

1h du matin, sur le toit de Saint Bart's.

John. Il ne reviendra pas. Sherlock se souvenait de la balle qui avait transpercé le coeur de John. Il revoyait encore l'image éprouvante de cette balle. Elle devait lui être destiné et non pas à son ami. Mais il était trop tard. Il était mort.

Il inspira cet air pur. Jamais il ne sentait si vide. Si abandonné. Son meilleur ami. Il était faché contre lui-même. Contre cette rencontre qui avait basculé son destin et celui de son seul ami. Il avait si honte de n'avoir rien fait pour sauver John. Il ressentit des sentiments qu'il n'avait jamais crus avoir auparavant. La tristesse, le regret et l'amertume.

Il serra des poings tout en fixant cette ville de Londres si insignifiante à ses yeux dorénavant. Il n'arrivait pas imaginer le lendemain depuis la mort de John, i peine quelques heures, tout est allé si vite. Si rapidement qu'il avait oublié qu'il était le détective consultant, l'unique au monde. Il avait l'impression d'avoir toujours vécu avec son meilleur ami. Son seul soutien. Son seul ami. Son seul confident, même si il ne lui avait jamais dit le plus grand de ses secrets.

Il était seul sur le toit. Il aimait cette endroit car elle lui donnait deux choix. La vie ou la mort. Soit il sautait, soit il y restait. Il aimait cette sensation d'entre la vie et la mort. C'était si stimulant. Si intense comme dilemme. Pourtant la mort de John le hantait au plus profond de son âme. Il se sentait responsable, comme si il avait l'oiseau de malheur. Si John ne l'avait jamais rencontré, il aurait été encore en vie, en train de mener une vie ennuyeuse certes mais en vie.  
Une larme s'échappa de ses yeux fatigués par le remord et la mort.

"- Pauvre humain innocent..."Susurra une voix étrange et grésillante.  
Sherlock sursauta et regarda autour de lui-même dans la nuit sombre et silencieuse. Seule, sa propre voix lui parvenait à ses oreilles. Délirait-il ?  
"- Ton esprit semble préoccupé par la mort de ton ami...Continua la voix qui était proche de lui.  
"- Qui êtes vous ? Souffla le détective de sang-froid. Une silhouette se faufila derrière lui. Il se retourna vivement. Personne. Rien.

"- Qu'est ce que cela fait de perdre un être qui vous est cher ?" Continua la voix inquiétante.

Encore une fois, on était derrière lui mais cette fois-ci, il ne bougea pas. De son coin de l'œil, il aperçut avec effroi que l'inconnu portait des ailes de chauves souris de même taille que lui. Ces ailes noirs l'entoura de telle sorte qu'il devenait leur prisonnier. Sherlock tenta de remettre son esprit en place. Est ce l'effet de la tristesse ? Il n'arrivait pas à y croire comme il n'y croyait pas à la mort de John.

Un bras passa par dessus son épaule, afin de poser une main aux ongles longs sur sa jour humide causée par les anciennes larmes. Il sentit la respiration de cet être maléfique. Sherlock déglutit incapable de remuer un seul de ses membres. Sous l'emprise d'un _monstre_, il était effrayé. Une langue fine lui lécha son cou le faisant frisonner.

"- Pauvre créature humaine de la Terre, seul et abandonné, minauda l'être dans l'ombre dans son oreille, ne souhaites-tu pas ressusciter ton ami ? Lui redonner la vie ?"

"- Qui êtes vous ? Articula le détective en cachant son tremblement, pourquoi me dites vous cela ?

"- Je suis considéré comme le Diable des enfers. Je ne fais que mon travail." Ses ongles caressèrent les lèvres de Sherlock qui se laissa faire, de peur de déclencher le courroux de l'étrange créature.

"- Je veux te faire un marché...Ton ami ressuscite et en échange, tu m'offres...quelque chose..."Siffla-t-il en suspense.

"- Mon âme...? Ma vie...? Réussit-il à dire.

"- Non, ce serait un sacrifice pour l'humanité ?" Railla le monstre moqueur. Il se plaça en face de Sherlock en gardant ses ailes enveloppés autour de lui. Celui-ci put le voir entièrement malgré le manque de visibilité. Il ne portait qu'un pantalon moulant d'une matière inconnue. Sa peau colorait entre le mélange cendré et le brun. Son visage était laid et aurait pu horrifié n'importe quelle personne ordinaire. Ses pupilles étaient rouges entourés d'une surface noir. Ses lèvres étaient fines et sèches laissant entrevoir des canines pointues. Ses cheveux étaient aussi noirs que la nuit. Ses oreilles pointues se cachaient derrière sa chevelure graisseuse sombre. Sa taille dépassait d'une tête celle de Sherlock. Ce dernier essaya de cacher son trouble devant ce physique diabolique, et le peu d'espace qu'il y avait entre lui et le monstre. Jamais il n'avait croisé une telle créature.

"- Que voulez vous ? Souffla le détective en baissant la tête résignée.

"- Je veux...Ton corps, ton corps complet, répondit-il en attrapant le menton du détective afin de croiser son regard.

Il avait une chance de sauver son ami. La chance de choisir pour John : la vie ou la mort. Il devait la tenter même si c'était pour se confronter à l'enfer qui l'attendait.

"- Je continuerai à vivre ?

- Bien sur, je ne suis pas là pour détruire une vie...même si beaucoup pensent le contraire...Se moqua pour lui-même la créature vampirique.

"- Je ferai une sorte de...pacte ?"

Le Diable sourit à ce mot.

"- Il me semble que vous êtes prêt à vous engager, remarqua-t-il.

Sherlock hésita malgré lui. John est mort et il ira contre toute nature le ressusciter. Payer le Diable en vendant son corps.

"- J'accepte, dit-il enfin.

La créature sourit, lui saisit la main et le lécha avec douceur.

"- Tu ne vas pas le regretter, Sherlock, susurra-t-il en arrêtant son geste, je te reverrai...bientôt. N'oublie que ton corps m'appartient..."A ces mots, il écarta ses grandes ailes et s'envola dans la nuit.


	2. Chapter 2 : le casi viol

John l'attendait à l'entrée de l'hôpital. Sherlock se retint d'exprimer sa joie vive qui le prit tout à coup en voyant la figure stupide de son meilleur ami.

"- Tiens, je vous croyais mort, dit-il d'une façon ironique.

- M'enfin ? C'était simplement une égratignure, se vexa légèrement le médecin un peu étonné de l'humour du détective.

- Hum...désolé, c'est sorti tout seul, s'excusa-t-il avec un sourire, bon on rentre ?

- Évidemment, je suis fatigué, soupira John.

Sherlock n'ajouta rien. On aurait dit que jamais John n'avait été tué quelques heures auparavant. C'était si étrange. Si anormal.

"- Je te préviens que si tu joues au violon ce soir, je te le casse...menaça John lorsqu'ils étaient dans un taxi.

La vie reprenait son cours, pour l'instant.

* * *

Une demi-heure après, il était à Baker Street, dans son salon habituel tandis que John s'était rapidement couché, épuisé par leur escapade nocturne. Sherlock tenta de remettre ses pensées en place. Pour son incroyable esprit, c'était trop d'évènements étranges qui venaient de se produire sous ses yeux, la mort, la vie, le Diable...Il revoyait la scène où John avait été touché par la balle, mais il n'arrivait pas à revoir la "mort" de son ami, comme si elle avait effacé de "sa réalité", comme s'il avait imaginé cette scène. C'était frustrant pour lui. Pourtant ce qui comptait c'était que John soit encore en vie.

Un peu las, Sherlock se décida à se coucher pour quelques minutes dans sa chambre pour libérer son esprit de ces dernières heures éprouvantes.

Étrangement, dans sa chambre, il eut l'impression d'être observé. Il alluma sa lampe de chevet et jeta un oeil à sa fenêtre. Tout était calme et silencieux. Le claquement doux de sa porte le fit se retourner brusquement. Il tenta de la réouvrir mais elle était bloquée. Un vent glacial le fit frissonner. Sa lampe émit de faibles lueurs jusqu'à s'éteindre complètement, le laissant avec pour seule clarté,celle des lampadaires du quartier. Son souffle ne le rassurait pas du tout. Au moins, il était sur de respirer et d'être encore vivant. Il revint à sa fenêtre. Toujours rien d'anormal venant de dehors. Tout à coup, une ombre rapide l'incita à reculer. Sans qu'il puisse voir le moindre mouvement, une silhouette ombrageuse apparut devant lui. Il la reconnut plus facilement que la première fois.

Les ailes étaient toujours aussi grandes et frôlaient le plafond. Sherlock n'osait bouger le moindre membre. Il leva la tête pour faire face au visage vampirique de la créature rencontrée sur le toit de l'hôpital, qui affichait un sourire effrayant révélant ses dents jaunâtres presque grisées.

"- Tu n'as pas oublié notre accord, Sherlock, grogna-t-elle sévèrement.

"- Non, murmura-t-il en se demandant ce qu'elle pouvait faire de lui.

Les ailes de chauve-souris se rapetissaient soudainement et la grande main du monstre caressa la joue du détective savourant le regard à moitié paniqué du détective.

"-Laisse-toi faire, sinon tu risques d'en souffrir, lui conseilla-la créature alors qu'il tentait de se dégager de son emprise. Sa voix était à la fois menaçante et douce. Sherlock préféra alors obéir ne souhaitant pas connaitre la _punition _de cet être des enfers.

De ses mains noirs-suies, ce dernier déboutonna la chemise de Sherlock tout en embrassant et en léchant son cou, en descendant vers le bas, au fur et à mesure que les boutons s'en allaient. Lorsque le torse lui fut dévoilé, il s'amusa avec les tétons. Sherlock qui avait commencé à comprendre le sens complet de "vendre son corps" se mit à trembler malgré son calme et son sang-froid habituel.

Sa chemise lui glissa des épaules pour atterrir à ses pieds nus. Torturé par le jeu du diable avec ses tétons, il se cambra légèrement jetant en arrière sa tête, en se retenant de gémir. Cet automatisme corporel amusa et fit ricaner le non-humain qui le poussa jusqu'à son lit et le coucha. Il se plaça à quatre pattes au dessus de Sherlock et admira son haut de corps. Il devait profiter de cet humain si innocent, si pur et si vierge. Jamais il n'avait eu la chance de tomber sur une si jolie proie. Il goutta de sa langue fine la peau pâle de Sherlock. Il passa par le cou, puis par les épaules pour finir par le torse et l'estomac. Lorsque ses yeux perçants dans la nuit aperçut le bouton de pantalon de son prisonnier, ses doigts le défirent avec facilité. Ce geste alarma Sherlock, l'être bestial avait donc un sexe et peut-être bien une sexualité.

"- NON ! Cria-t-il en tentant de se lever. Mais une main puissante se plaqua sur sa bouche et força le détective à garder sa tête sur les oreillers. Sherlock essaya d'enlever ces mains de sa bouche avec l'aide des siennes mais les ailes de chauves-souris s'agrandirent et vinrent lui bloquer ses bras pour empêcher tous mouvements qui risqueraient de nuire à leur propriétaire. Malgré cela, il continua à se débattre désespérément.

"- N'oublie pas que tu as vendu ton corps pour sauver la vie de ton ami, gronda le diable, ne m'oblige pas à remonter le temps..."

A ces mots, comme si il avait eu raison de lui, Sherlock abandonna mais la main aux ongles noirs resta en place sur sa bouche, ainsi que ses ailes qui restèrent en position.

Le Diable enleva avec une agilité déconcertante d'une main la pantalon de Sherlock, ce qui lui fit comprendre que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il le faisait. Puis le dernier sous-vêtement subit le même sort. A partir de là, les yeux du prisonnier devinrent humides de honte et de dégout. Sans qu'il ne le sache comment, le seul tissu que portait le monstre avait disparu. Il sentit une peau à la fois collante et sèche au contact de ses jambes nues. Des genoux écartèrent ses cuisses. Il vit l'être introduire un doigt en lui ce qui enclenchant un gémissement sourd dans sa gorge. Il sentait l'ongle qui promenait en lui, qui le torturait à l'intérieur. Il tenta de bouger ses fesses pour échapper à ce doigt. Cependant, cela empirait. Un deuxième doigt, puis un troisième s'ajoutèrent pénétrant au plus profond. Il agita sa tête en signe de douleur, de protestation. Les doigts continuèrent à se promener et à entrer encore plus loin. Puis quand ils en sortirent, un spasme rapide parcourut son corps. Ce n'était pas terminé.

Quelque chose de dur et de plus gros les remplaça à la tâche. Des larmes s'échappaient de ses yeux. Ses mains s'agrippèrent automatiquement aux draps. Il devait se mettre à l'évidence, il était en train de se faire violer. Violer par un...diable, par le Diable. Pas par un humain mais par un monstre, d'une laideur effroyable.

Jamais il n'avait pensé que c'était si douloureux. Le diable ricana de plaisir, il ne s'arrêta pas à là. Il commença par des va-et-viens peu profonds, puis enfonça brutalement, donnant des coups de reins rapides. Sherlock émit des sons dans sa gorge qui auraient pu être des sanglots. De la salive dégoulinait de son menton et de ses joues, mouillant à la fois la main de son violeur qui appréciait cette humidité salivaire.

Le corps de Sherlock combattait contre cette douleur sexuel. Il était au bord de l'orgasme.

"- Savoure le plaisir et la douleur que je t'offre, Sherlock, souffla le diable, n'oublie pas que tu m'appartiens maintenant. Tu es tout à moi. Ta virginité est à moi. Tu es devenu à partir de ce moment mon esclave."

Il donna un violent coup de rein qui déclencha un son fort dans la gorge de Sherlock, un spasme intense et puissant le traversa. Il trembla brusquement. Il comprit que l'orgasme n'avait pas tenu et qu'il avait lâché. Son cœur battait rapidement, si rapidement qu'il avait eu l'impression d'avoir couru des kilomètres.

"- Sherlock, siffla le non-humain, aujourd'hui n'était qu'un exemple, ce qui t'attends plus tard sera encore mieux qu'aujourd'hui, ce n'est que le début..."

Tout en disant cela, il lécha le pénis de son prisonnier qui s'agita.

"- Je crois que d'entre tous les humains que j'ai péché, tu es le premier à me satisfaire, tu es si...joli à voir, minauda-t-il cruellement en se rapprochant du visage de Sherlock.

Il enleva sa main mouillée par la salive et les larmes qui disparurent d'un revers de sa langue qui essaya ensuite le visage humide. Sherlock hoqueta bien malgré lui : il avait été violé et ce n'était que le commencement. Les ailes le lâchèrent pour revenir derrière le dos du monstre, puis après avoir embrassé sa victime, il sortit du lit ; la fenêtre s'ouvrit toute seule, il s'en approcha.

"- Nous nous reverrons demain, Sherlock, et cette fois-ci, je ne sauterai pas les étapes..."

Il s'envola encore une fois dans le ciel nocturne. La fenêtre se referma toute seul.

Sherlock tourna sa tête en direction de son réveil. 4heures du matin. Encore 2 heures et le soleil montrera son bout de nez. Toujours tremblant, il se leva et alla à sa salle de bain. Il devait se nettoyer. Il se sentait sale, souillé. Il eut l'impression que les caresses avaient été encrés dans sa peau. Il se retint de pleurer. Il avait choisi. Il avait vendu son corps au diable pour John. Pour son meilleur ami. Pour lui. Pour le seul être qui resterait avec lui. Le seul qui a pu accepter son caractère.

Sous la douche, l'eau chaude gicla sur sa peau pâle et blanche. Un filet fin de sang glissa de ses jambes.


	3. Chapter 3 : Maître

John se leva vers 9 heures du matin et ne fut pas surpris de voir son génie d'ami enfoui dans le canapé enveloppé dans son peignoir, retourné vers le mur.  
"- Tu as passé une bonne nuit ? Bailla le soldat préparant du thé. Sherlock ne répondit pas de son habitude. John insista pas.  
"- Ah, tu sais quoi...c'est assez étrange mais j'ai l'impression que quelque chose a changé." Continua-t-il pour détendre l'atmosphère.  
"- Qu'est ce qui a changé ? Marmonna Sherlock l'air ennuyé.  
- Je n'en sais rien. Ma vie. Je me dis que...j'ai eu de la chance d'avoir été raté par cette maudite balle et je devrais remercier le destin de m'avoir épargné."  
Sherlock souffla d'un air moqueur. John s'y attendait et soupira en savourant son café du matin. Dans le fond, le détective haissait à ce moment là son ami. Oui. Il le haïssait d'être si confident, si ouvert envers lui. Il ne supportait pas souvent ce trait de caractère. Il serra des dents afin de ravaler ses larmes.

* * *

"- Je vous en prie...arrêtez...je..."

Cette nuit était encore pire que la précédente. Cependant, sa bouche était libre mais ses bras étaient toujours sous la surveillance des deux ailes sauvages.

Cette fois, le diable s'était mis à s'intéresser au pénis de Sherlock. De sa langue pâle grisâtre, il le lécha, le mordit et le suçait avec la fougue d'un assoiffé. Les halètements de sa proie l'excitaient. Puis lorsqu'il le prit complètement dans la bouche, une sensation inconnue à Sherlock l'envahit dans tout son corps.

"- Je...vous...Je...vais..." Trembla-t-il les yeux humides.

Le diable cessa avec sa bouche et l'attrapa avec sa main qui descendait et montait sur l'organe sexuel.

"- Non !...Ah...arrêtez, je...vous...en prie..., haleta Sherlock donc le visage montrait sa torture. Il agita sa tête dans tous les cotés.

"- Montre moi ce que tu sais faire, Sherlock le vierge, montre-moi, minauda le diable.

A chaque mouvement descendant, le prisonnier ne put s'empêcher de gémir et d'émettre des souffles.

"- Je sens que tu vas y arriver." Sourit le monstre de l'enfer.

Sherlock cria en se cambrant violemment. Une poignée de sperme se versa sur la main du diable.

"- Maintenant, tu vas m'avaler ça." Ordonna-t-il avec un sourire. Il approcha sa main salie près du visage du détective.

Fatigué, ce dernier obéit bêtement, léchant la main présentée. Il cacha son dégout, le gout était fade et horrible pour lui. Quand il eut terminé, c'était presque un soulagement.

La suite de cette nuit était la répétition de la première.

Quand le diable pénétra en lui, il eut quelques hurlements rapidement tut avec des claques ou des griffures infligés sur ses cuisses et ses cotés. Il lâcha aussi des gémissements qu'il aurait pu qualifier d'érotiques rappelant les films d'amour que John regardait à la télévision. Mais là, il n'y avait rien d'amour. C'était forcé. Un viol. Un viol qu'il avait accepté.

Lorsque ce fut terminé, le diable s'assit au bord de son lit et observant le corps humain nu allongé et épuisé. Sherlock n'osait le regarder dans les yeux, ni bouger.

"- Tu es bien le premier qu'y est survécu, lança le Diable d'un air étrangement tendre.

- Le premier ? Demanda Sherlock un peu confus malgré lui.

Le diable ricana en caressant les cheveux bouclés de sa proie.

"- Les autres se sont tous suicidés après leurs premiers...soirées. Ils n'ont même pas tenu une journée...

- Pourquoi ? Questionna Sherlock qui se surprit à lui parler.

- La peur. La honte. Le remord. Les faiblesses des hommes. Mais toi, tu n'es pas ordinaire."

Il embrassa ses lèvres. Le consultant se laissa faire en fermant les yeux.

"- J'espère que tu pourras me procurer autant de plaisir que ces deux premières nuits, Sherlock, murmura-t-il.

- Vous allez donc me suivre jusqu'au bout ?

- Jusqu'à que la mort nous sépare." Sourit le Diable.

Il se mit debout et ouvrit la fenêtre d'un revers de la main sans la toucher. Puis tout à coup, avec les derniers énergies qui lui restaient Sherlock se leva et attrapa le bras de l'être des enfers.

"- Je veux savoir qui vous êtes, qu'est ce que vous voulez et ..."

Il ne put finir ses questions qui le hantaient. Même s'il avait été soumis au viol et à ce monstre, son esprit ne ressentait pas moins la curiosité. On le plaqua brutalement sur le mur, les yeux rouges affichaient une colère retenue. On lui prit ses poignets brutalement.

"- Jamais on ne m'a adressé la parole de cette manière, gronda-t-il.

- Je...vous...prie de m'excuser, souffla-t-il à travers la respiration dangereuse et proche du diable.

Ses ailes s'agrandirent, son corps bestial se colla à celui de Sherlock.

"- Pour ta question insolente, je te dirai que je n'ai pas de nom alors appelle moi..."Maître"."

Le détective hocha la tête souhaitant être libéré de son emprise.

"- Je n'ai pas entendu.

- Oui..M..Maître, bredouilla-t-il dans un souffle.

Le monstre lui adressa un sourire satisfait avant de se retourner et de s'envoler dans la nuit.

Sherlock inspira puis expira rapidement pour s'en remettre. Demain sera un autre jour...et une autre nuit. Il alluma la lumière et ne fut pas surpris de revoir des taches de sang sur ses draps blancs et ses jambes.

Il referma la fenêtre.


	4. Chapter 4 : Un autre pacte

**Pour l'unique review, merci. En vérité non, il n'y aura pas de Johnlock. Je trouverai cela trop répétitive par rapport aux autre fanfics de ce genre : Sherlock dans l'impasse et son prince charmant qui arrive ( John ) Non. Je ne suis pas du genre à faire comme tout le monde. Mais il y aura un happy end ;). Pas avec l'un des personnages de Sherlock. **

**Si vous connaissez "La Belle et la Bête", ça devrait pas vous poser de problème pour la suite.**

* * *

Les jours passaient et Sherlock continuait à enquêter le jour, la nuit il la passait avec le Diable. Étrangement, il n'était pas traumatisé par ses nuits, il en oubliait parfois tellement il était occupé par ces affaires. Au fur et à mesure, Sherlock eut l'habitude, certes il avait l'impression d'être le prostitué de Diable mais il était optimiste. Il se fichait ensuite de ce qui pouvait arriver la nuit.

Un soir, il avait oublié de revenir à Baker Street lors d'une de ces rares affaires nocturnes. Il pensait que son "maître" n'allait pas le retrouver ou l'attendre dans sa chambre mais non. Il était venu à lui et c'est dans des toilettes publics que Sherlock dut affaire à lui. A partir de ce moment, il faisait attention à son temps quand sonnait les heures du soir. Il n'aimait pas trop les lieux inconnus.

Cependant, depuis quelques temps, ce n'était pas son unique souci. Assouvir le plaisir sexuel du diable n'était pas dans ses problèmes plutot dans ses habitudes. De plus, il remarquai que parfois l'être de l'enfer ne venait pas tous les soirs. Il lui arrivait de disparaitre pendant quelques jours et de revenir un soir comme si de rien n'était. Sherlock n'en était pas surpris par la suite, il s'y attendait toujours à l'innattendue.  
Il put ainsi se préoccuper d'autre chose que des nuits en compagnie du diable. Car quand le jour arrivait, ce n'était pas avec lui qu'il devait faire face mais à Jim Moriarty.

"- Il faut que j'aille faire...quelque chose".

C'était la dernière phrase qu'il avait lancé à John. Puis il s'était dirigé vers St-Barts pour demander de l'aide à Molly. Il lui avait tout expliqué. Il lui avait un choc mais elle devait lui obéir, il n'avait pas le choix.  
"- Lorsque vous prendrez mon corps, je veux que vous soyez la seule qui puisse me "consulter". Des hommes de mon frère seront parmi les médecins qui m'entoureront mais c'est à vous que reviendra la tache de "ma mort". "  
C'est ce qu'il avait dit à la jeune femme qui avait accepté avec un peu de mal. Mais il avait confiance en elle. Maintenant qu'elle était au courant, il devait convaincre quelqu'un d'autre. Il espérait bien obtenir son aide.  
Seul, dans la salle où il avait l'habitude de s'occuper des cadavres, il attendait. Il était tard et il savait que John allait venir dans quelques heures en attendant que Mycroft le retienne. Juste avant de venir à St-Barts il avait envoyé un message à son frère en le priant retenir son ami qui allait sans aucun doute venir le voir.  
Il savait que sa survie ne dépendait que de lui.

* * *

Les lumières clignotèrent tout à coups. Sherlock ne réagit pas sachant très bien ce qui allait se passer. Assis calmement sur une table contre le mur le plus éloigné de la porte d'entrée, il leva la tête quand la silhouette du diable apparut, cependant la pièce ne devint pas noir comme prévu, elle resta éclairée et Sherlock put observer en couleur l'être qui avait tant hanté ses nuits.  
"- Il me semble que tu m'attendais, dit-il en se rapprochant du détective immobile en supportant son regard.  
Comme toujours, il caressa sa joue de ses ongles.  
"- Suis-je précieux à vos yeux, maître ? Demanda alors le jeune homme sans baisser ses yeux.  
La question résonna dans la pièce. Les yeux rouges du monstre semblaient parcourir l'esprit de Sherlock. Il lâcha enfin :  
"- Pourquoi cette question, Sherlock ? Je te savais curieux de ce que j'étais, de ce que je faisais, je sais même que tu recherchais des informations sur moi, alors pourquoi me poses tu cette question ?" Tout en parlant il avait déboutonné les premières boutons de la chemises du consultant.  
"- J'aimerai savoir...Répondit-il avec difficulté en essayant d'ignorer la main diabolique qui se baladait sur son torse.  
- Pourquoi ? répéta le diable en lui baisant son cou.  
- Je...vais bientôt mourir."  
Cette phrase releva la tête du "maître" brusquement. Sherlock retint son souffle en attendant la réaction de celui-ci. L'expression de la bête humaine était indéchiffrable. Dans un silence pesant et tendu, les deux êtres opposés se regardèrent sans scilller.  
"- Je vous le dis parce que je sais que je suis important pour vous, continua Sherlock malgré la crainte, je sais que je compte pour vous...  
- Et qu'est ce qu'un humain peut-il savoir ?  
- Votre cœur. Je sens de plus en plus votre cœur battre. Il bat beaucoup plus que la première fois. Et...  
- TU n'es que mon objet, tu t'es vendu à moi...comment peux tu me dire cela ?" Gronda le Diable en emprisonnant Sherlock contre le mur et ses ailes.  
- Que se passerait-il si je meure ? Continua-t-il en ignorant sa colère, demain matin, je ne serai plus de ce monde parce que je vais...me suicider."  
Le dernier mot semblait avoir fait effet contre le diable qui dans son regard se lisait de la confusion.  
"- Ainsi tu as un esprit aussi faible que les autres, tu n'as pas tenu à tes engagements, ricana-t-il alors mais dans sa voix, Sherlock perçut de la déception, tu ne supportes pas la vie que tu mènes avec moi...  
- Vous vous trompez. Ce n'est pas à cause de vous que je compte faire cela. Sinon, je l'aurais fait dès ce soir."  
Le visage du monstre humain se radoucit soudainement.  
"- Est ce à cause de tes amis ? de tes ennemis ?  
- Je vous sais plus intelligent que cela, maître, rétorqua Sherlock avec un sourire enjoliveur.  
- James Moriarty, comprit-il.  
Il s'éloigna du détective, pris par ces pensées.  
"- C'est pour cela que j'ai un marché à vous faire, maître, annonça-t-il.  
- Un marché ? Tu sais que le seul marché que l'on peut me faire c'est de vendre son corps au diable pour les nuits.  
- Je sais, c'est pourquoi, je vous demande de me sauver en échange d'un an à vivre auprès de vous."  
Il avait réfléchi à ce "chantage" si le diable pouvait se permettre d'en proposer pourquoi pas lui ? Ce dernier le fusilla du regard, ce qui déstabilisa Sherlock qui soutint ce regard énervé. L'être non-humain ne supportait surement pas que l'on puisse lui faire ce genre de marché.

"- Tu veux donc je te sauve la vie pendant ton suicide...Murmura-t-il, pourquoi ?

- Je sais que je compte pour vous et je suis sur que vous ne pourrez pas vivre sans moi."

A ces mots, le diable se vint à lui et se pencha à son oreille tout en posant sa main sur le torse ouvert par la chemise.

"- 2 ans. Je veux 2 ans, susurra-t-il en lui léchant les tempes.

- Très bien." Souffla Sherlock

Le diable lui mordilla l'oreille.


	5. Chapter 5 : Nouveau

"- Au revoir, John."  
Derniers mots pour son meilleur ami.

Il inspira fortement et écarta ses bras pour tomber dans le vide. Il était prêt à risquer sa vie pour sauver ses amis, mais il espérait que sa chute ne soit pas brutale. Tout alla très vite.  
A 2mètres du sol, il crut que sa vie alla s'achever, au contraire, sa chute se ralentissait soudainement et il se posa doucement au sol. Il eut le temps de fouiller dans ses poches pour sortir le matériel de maquillage rouge et de s'en fourrer sur son visage. Puis l'acteur qui était en lui devait seulement jouer.

* * *

Il ouvrit les yeux. Il venait de se réveiller dans sa nouvelle chambre aux décors anciens et aux meubles poussiéreux. Il était à moitié nu. Seul sa chemise blanche était resté. La première nuit avait été longue et fatigante, mais le Diable avait été plutôt doux avec lui.  
Il se trouvait dans un ancien château abandonné sur une île perdu entre l'Irlande et les Pays de Galles, il avait été consigné dans cette chambre, ensuite. Il ne devait pour l'instant ne pas en sortir. De toutes les façons, il ne pouvait pas, on avait barricadé les fenêtres et la porte était fermé à clé. La seule chose qui pouvait distraire Sherlock était une petite télévision-portable et des livres dont la moitié Sherlock les avait déjà lu.  
Pour l'instant, il n'avait pas à être malheureux, ses amis étaient saufs. Il avait demandé à Molly de prévenir son frère qu'il partirait pour un tour du monde et de créer des comptes assez discrets dans les banques, au cas où. Mais il n'avait pas dit vraiment où il irait. Il connaissait son ainé et ce dernier ne pourra pas s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour lui.

Dans un soupir las, il attrapa ses vêtements qui étaient à terre et s'habilla. Il alla à sa salle de bain et se rafraichit le visage. L'eau était tellement froide qu'il en frissonna. Il en déduit que dans ce maudit château, personne ne s'en était servi depuis très longtemps. Il avait remarqué que cette vieille demeure était si vieille qu'il ressentait parfois les courants d'air.  
"- Monsieur Holmes, votre petit déjeuner, annonça une voix infantile.  
Sherlock sursauta. Au milieu de la chambre, une poupée attendait. Sur la table à ses cotés, était posé un plateau-repas. Sherlock avait horreur des poupées et il se demanda si on avait pas fait exprès d'en lui envoyer.  
"- Je n'ai pas faim, lança-t-il un peu craintif.  
- Le maître ne veut pas le savoir et il veut que vous mangiez ce que nous ramenons, dit la poupée machinalement.  
Sherlock observa les aliments : de café, du pain tartiné de confiture à la fraise, un oeuf et des pancakes avec du sirop d'érables. C'était un des plus étranges petit-déjeuners qu'il avait vu. Il n'avait véritablement pas faim, pourtant il était bien obligé.  
"- Que m'arrive-t-il si je ne mange pas ? Demanda-t-il cependant.  
- Le maitre va nous gronder ! S'exclama la poupée étonnée.  
- Comment peut-il gronder des poupées ?  
- Il peut se mettre en colère s'il le veut !" Sherlock décida de rien ajouter.  
Il s'assit et prit un pancake. Il mâcha à contrecœur cet aliment que John lui avait toujours dit de manger autrefois. Il but son café et le trouva extrêmement fade. La poupée la regarda d'un air interrogateur.  
"- Est ce la première fois que un étranger vient ici ?  
- Non, répondit-elle, mais la plupart sont retrouvés morts après leurs premières nuits...  
- Ici ?  
- Non, ils étaient installés dans d'autres chambres et comme certaines sentaient toujours le cadavre, on vous a placé dans celle là.  
- Pourquoi sont-ils tous morts ? Demanda-t-il sans comprendre.  
Curieusement la poupée ne répondit que par un haussement d'épaule.  
Sherlock engloutit la moitié de son petit déjeuner pourtant la poupée semblait satisfait. Même si il le vomit dans la salle de bain. Jamais il n'avait mangé autant de nourritures de sa vie.  
La poupée lui fit ensuite visiter le chateau en lui prévenant qu'il ne devait jamais s'y promener seul. Sinon il risquerait s'attirer les foudres du "maître". Tout était sombre, vieux et en mauvaise état. D'après ses observations, le château devait dater de quelques siècles.  
"- Il n'y a que vous qui vivez ici ? Questionna-t-il tandis qu'elle lui fit visiter un des salons aux toiles araignés.  
- I autres poupées, elles surveillent les entrées et les sorties..."  
Il ne posa plus de questions, la visite se terminait.

* * *

_Ses caresses devenaient de plus en plus doux. Il souffla. Que lui arrivait-il ? Il commençait à apprécier ses gestes si tendres si affectueux que lui donnaient le diable. La langue de ce dernier lui parcourut son haut du corps. Il ressentit des frissons. Ses baisers autrefois si secs si froids lui n'étaient plus. Les mains puissantes s'enfouient dans ses cheveux. Il aimait cela. Il voulait que le diable ne pense qu'à lui. Il enroula ses bras autour du cou de l'être non-humain l'incita à continuer et à aller plus loin. Le diable ne se faisait pas prier et il pénétra encore plus à l'intérieur. Afin de ne perdre son équilibre, Sherlock attrapa de ses jambes le bassin du Diable, il haleta. _  
_ Sa proie commençait à aimer cela. Il le voyait. Pourtant, il remarquait que quelque chose s'était ajouté à leur rapport. Mais quoi ? Les yeux bleus profonds du détective balayèrent sa question. Il dévora de baisers le visage de ce dernier. Il était à lui. Pendant ces 2 ans, il pourrait en faire ce qu'il voudrait. Sherlock lui appartenait. Son corps était à lui. Il aimait le voir jouir, le voir abandonné à lui. Il voyait bien qu'il ne souffrait plus de leur rapport, il se laissa à lui. Au fond de lui, cela lui parraissait impossible, cela n'était que illusion. Mais il voyait bien que Sherlock Holmes avait changé. _  
_ Puis Sherlock s'endormit sur son épaule épuisé. Ils n'avaient jamais échangé de mot lors de leur rapport, le détective se laissait toujours faire. Le diable passa sa main sur une joue du jeune homme. Il commençait à porter de l'affection pour lui. Sherlock soupira dans son sommeil. _  
_Tout doucement, il se défit de l'emprise de l'endormi et sortit du lit. Un sentiment qu'il n'avait jamais connu l'envahit tout à coup. Qu'était-ce ?_


End file.
